When Unicorns Stop Roaming
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Oneshot and HBP compatable. The room knows their going to die, the people that are going to die know their going to die. Severus goes to the Department of Mysteries before him and his wifes death and discovers that his childern have a greater fate then he


Title: Where Unicorns Stop Roaming

Rating: R

Summary: The room knows that their going to die, the people that know their going to die know their going to die, but what if the people that know their going to die don't want their twin daughters to die? This is a short ditty about Severus's visit to the Department of Mysteries before his and his wife's death, about what he finds out there, and how it lends a helping hand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Unicorns Stop Roaming

The war had ended with many people dieing on both sides. People sometimes wondered if those that had died for a lie knew that it had been a lie as they died. Some people just didn't care. Severus Snape had been one of those that hadn't cared about if those that he had once called fellow comrades knew they had been lied to. He had just been cleared of all charges and now he was back teaching at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger had been one of those people that had wondered if those that had been lied to knew they had been lied to as they died. She sometimes felt bad for those that were dead, feeling that they could have done something else with their lives then wanting to hurt and kill people. She returned to Hogwarts along with Harry and Ron to complete their final year that they had missed and all three of them graduated with top marks. She and Ron married, but he died from a fall while doing Auror training and she had never given him any children. She returned to Hogwarts six months later to teach Muggle Studies.

Three years later Hermione married again, this time to Severus Snape. It was a wonderful wedding and everyone was there. Hermione smiled at everyone and Severus attempted a true smile, but failed. Hermione decided that she would help him practice the whole smiling thing. Two months later Hermione discovered that she was pregnant.

Both she and Severus were happy, but sadly their happiness wasn't going to last long. Draco Malfoy, the only Death Eater that hadn't been caught, sent Hermione a threatening message. She opened it during breakfast.

"I'm going to kill you, Mudblood, and then I'm going to kill your husband," it read. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Hermione broke down and cried.

The Ministry got word of this and sent their best Aurors to find out where Draco was located and to bring him in before he could kill the Snape's. Hermione figured that they were only doing this because she was pregnant and children couldn't help who they were born to. As for Severus, he wanted to make sure that if he and his wife died that his child wouldn't be harmed. He knew that a power existed that had saved Harry from death and he wanted his child to have that protection.

The room, however, proved to be very hard to find. He tried all the doors inside the Department of Mysteries, but he didn't find it. He fell to his knees and did something that he had never done before, he cried. Everything was lost. They were going to die and his child would die as well.

Suddenly a door appeared to his right and snapped open. He slowly got to his feet and walked over. He peaked inside and then entered. It was a large room with a vaulted ceiling. There was no tables or chairs in this room, just a presence. He felt it everywhere, even inside himself.

"**Welcome Severus Snape**," the voice said inside his head. "**I know why you've come**."

"Please you've got to help me," Severus begged.

"**If you want me to fill you or your wife with my power, then I can't help you since you weren't born with me inside you. However, your children are a different matter. Your wife is pregnant with twins, two little girls. And they've already been protected by me**."

"Does this mean that they'll live?" Severus asked.

"**Yes, but you must add to their protection. On the desk next to you is a box. As soon as their born you must put the sun pendent on the first born and the moon pendent around her sister. You must give them the names that I've chosen and not one of your own choosing. They shall be called Apolla and Artemis and even after your deaths they shall have a great destiny ahead of them. Don't worry about them, enjoy death**."

And then the voice was gone.

Severus stood there, shaking hard. He knew now that Draco was going to succeed in killing them, but then relief flooded him. At least his children would be safe. He turned to leave and that's when he noticed the box. He took it and then left.

He didn't mention about what the room had told him or what would happen to their children. He didn't want to worry his wife. On Halloween night Hermione went into labor and Severus was by her side. He opened the box and pulled out the sun pendent and waited. Seven hours later the first child came out.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned her up and handed her to Severus. He looked into the face of his first born and felt his heart swelling with pride. He held her just as Hermione went back into labor. He put the sun pendent on and placed her inside her small temporary crib. Five minutes later the second daughter came out and he repeated the same thing as he had done with the first.

"Now you should rest, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey said, giving her a Sleeping Draught. "Tomorrow you'll be able to get up and around. Severus."

"Um…yes," he muttered, without looking at her.

"I'm going to tell the Headmistress that they've been born," the Matron told him. "Excuse me."

And she was gone.

"Ileane," Severus called out.

A tall woman with long blond hair appeared through the door.

"How did you know that I was there?" she asked.

"Because I know that you didn't want to miss your chance to see them born," Severus said.

Ileane was his mother's sister.

"Well can I see them?" she asked him.

Severus sighed.

"I want you to take them away," Severus said. "I know that tonight I and my wife are going to be murdered. Please take them away so that Draco doesn't know where their at."

Ileane stared at him, shocked.

"Please," he begged. "If you care about your sister's grandchildren you will do this for me."

Ileane nodded.

"What are their names?"

"The first born is Apolla and this is Artemis," Severus said, pointing to one and then the other in turn.

"And what's the pendants for?"

He wanted to tell her for their protection, but he didn't.

"To tell one from the other," Severus said. "Now please take them and explain about us when their old enough to understand."

Ileane nodded and then conjuring a stroller, she placed them inside them. She gave Severus his last hug and then left.

Ten minutes later Draco appeared, smirking all over his pale, pointed, face. Severus pulled out his wand, wanting to fight him like a man.

"Well it looks like your going to die, Professor," he said, using his title to mock him. "Now where are the brats?"

"Far away," Severus said. "And you'll never find them."

Draco grinned at him.

"Oh, I will," Draco said. "Crucio."

Severus screamed in pain as the curse hit him. Draco laughed as he saw his former Professor in pain. He withdrew his wand.

"Oh it has been a long time since you've experienced that, hasn't it?"

Severus said nothing.

"I know you want to retort," Draco said. "But, unlike Voldemort, I don't really like to make things last. I know the school has been informed of my little spell. So I think that I should just make my business nice and quick. Avada Kadavra."

There was a jet of green light and Severus knew no more. As the light started to dim from his eyes Draco cast the spell upon the sleeping Hermione, her chest rising no more. A single tear came from the corner of Severus's eye. Draco swept from the room and disappeared from sight.

The next morning Severus and Hermione were buried next to those that had died in the war. Everyone looked for their daughters, but they never found them. Everyone believed they were dead and so they were buried as well. Of course the only person that knew they weren't dead was their new guardian, Ileana and the painting of Dumbledore.

Note: I hope that you enjoyed this small story and there will be a sequel to this story called Destiny's children.


End file.
